


In Which Molly and Caleb Become Widomauk

by EmeraldHook



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, critical role - Freeform, widomauk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHook/pseuds/EmeraldHook
Summary: This story takes place a few weeks after Critical Role Campaign 2, Episode 18. Be aware that Chapter 2 will be FULL OF SPOILERS from Episode 18. If you haven't listened to that episode yet and don't want to get spoiled, DO NOT read Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will pick up with some more steamy Widomauk bedroom action. This is a joint effort with the help of drekkeri, who writes as Mollymauk in this story. I write as Caleb.





	1. Coming Together

The night was young, the bar was full, and Mollymauk intended to make this night good for himself. The Mighty Nein had spend so much time recently fighting for their lives- monsters and hero work never did rest- so by the gods he decided he more than earned a night to himself. He'd lost track of most of the Nein as he flitted throughout the bar, no shame in his sway as he flirted with every cute face who he came across that showed equal interest in him. He was in the process of talking up a pair- an elven woman and a tiefling male- when he noticed Caleb out of the corner of his eye. AS the conversation continued he found himself focusing more on the wizard off to the side instead of the rpesent company. God damn it. With a quick wave he excused himself, promising to return later, and made his way over to Caleb's table where he slid into an empty spot across from him. "And how's the night finding you, my friend?"

Caleb had been sitting at the table, half paying attention to the surroundings (including the lavender-colored tiefling) and half looking down at his book. It was an unrequited love story, and oh gods was he identifying with the main character right now. Seeing Molly flirting with the elf and the other tiefling was driving him to drink more than usual. He was reaching Nott levels of drunk by now, and as he read through a heartbreaking scene between the ogre male and his disinterested male love interest, he felt his eyes mist up. Wiping his eyes as to not pull any prying eyes in his direction, he was suddenly face to face with the horny and horned elegant creature that had been filling his dreams for the last several weeks.

"M-Mollymauk..." he stammered. "This night is finding me... rather... I don't know if needy is the right word for it..." He closed the book, much more interested in the present company than in a sad book that hit far too close to home.

Molly looked over Caleb's expression carefully, trying to read it. He was far more sober than Caleb seemed to be right now- having drank more for a light buzz than to get actually wasted. Nights were less fun when you blacked out and forgot about the fun you had anyways. He kept his frown internalized when he saw Caleb wiping his eyes. That was either the alcohol or the book and Molly could not piece together which one right now.

"Needy?" he echoed back, caught off guard by the answer. The night was finding him needy?  "I'm not sure I know what you mean, darling." he admitted. "You've got good drink- ample amounts of it apparently," he started and gestured towards Caleb's cup as well as his state in general. "What I presume to be a good book, and now you have good company as well. What else do you need?"

"You" is what Caleb so wanted to say in that moment. For the last several nights, especially when they had been staying in the Zadashian tavern inns, Caleb had slept by himself, in his own room so that he could have peace and quiet to read. Nott had been staying with the other girls, on Caleb's insistence, though she had fought him over it almost every night. The nights had been filled with lonely reading, pining for Molly even though he hadn't had the courage to voice his attraction for the man, and ultimately some very erotic dreams that he could only hope would ever come to fruition.

"This book is sad, just like my love life..." he grumbled, looking Molly straight in the eyes. "As for the company... I very much appreciate it. More than you know. Although, I wouldn't mind being alone... with you. I want to get to know you better." This was the moment he'd been both looking forward to and dreading. "In a number of ways, actually..."

Molly listened carefully as Caleb spoke, with a surprising amount of patience. Despite being a man who was always running at two hundred percent he was able to find it himself to calm down and just listen when the person was worthy- and Caleb was more than worthy. The wizard had been the source of a lot of confusion and pining for Molly, even if he hated to admit it even to himself. Molly didn't get crushes, and he certainly didn't pine. But for whatever reason when he was alone at night he found himself always drifting back to thought of Caleb. Of his blue eyes, and how his hands worked when doing spells. It was driving Molly mad.

"Your love life?" he started carefully, only when Caleb was done speaking. "We're on the road, Caleb. It's hard for any of us to have a love life when we're traveling. Don't beat yourself up about it." he tried to comfort Caleb, not flinching away from the eye contact. "And you want to get to know me better?" he repeated. The innuendo didn't actually click immedeately, simply because he would never expect Caleb would be so blatant. "What else is there to know?"

"Those companions you seem to always enjoy know more about you than I do..." Caleb sighed. "And from the looks of it, your love life is not suffering." He didn't want it to sound so mean, but he was letting his jealousy show through. "And my love life is sad because... well... because you're not in it. And I... I want you to be." There. He'd said it. He had admitted that he wanted Molly.(edited)

At first Molly laughed a bit, "I assure you, you know me more than any one of my 'companions'." He said, making brief air quotes with his claws. But as Caleb kept talking it became a bit harder to keep his face from dropping. He felt off kilter- because this wasn't supposed to happen. Caleb hadn't shown any interest in him before, at least not that Molly had picked up on. "I'm... going to take this piece by piece if you don't mind, darling." he said carefully. "First, I assure you an actual love life is far different than taking someone to bed. Not that taking someone to bed is unpleseant- it's far from it- but it's not like... love. And secondly you... you're drunk, darling." he said softly, trying to mask the disappointment as it hit him. Caleb was drunk- no wonder he was saying this.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am, Mr. Crowns Guard..." Caleb joked, rolling his eyes. He reached for Molly's hand, a sincere gesture to go along with his words. "I mean what I'm saying, Molly. I've kept it hidden, even from Nott, because we've been on-call for so long. We never know what we're going to be facing, and I didn't want to be a distraction to what we were doing. Then, a few weeks ago, I had a very difficult discussion, and it hit me... I need to be honest with myself, and with you." His eyes still locked on Molly, he silently begged him to believe him, to make things easier on him. "I'm not so drunk that I won't remember this conversation, or anything else that has or will happen tonight. I'm... I'm being honest."

Molly laughed softly, smiling fondly from the joke. Though it was difficult to see with his red eyes, he moved his focus down to their now touching hands. He didn't make any move to pull his hands away because, well, he didn't want to. He wanted this just as desperately. "You might not be drunk enough to forget about all this, but you still could be drunk enough to make choices you'll regret." he said carefully. He traced the blunt edge of his claws over Caleb's hand almost absent-mindedly, tracing it along the lines crossing his palm without any real direction. "I'll be honest with you, no bullshit. Which I know is hard to believe but- I ask you do." he started. "I've also kept feelings hidden, for you. And I've been shoving them down myself because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable with them. But I do want you, Caleb." he intentionally left it vague. He didn't know if Caleb just wanted to bed him or something more.

"How long have you known that about yourself?" Caleb said softly, a warm glow of a light blush on his cheeks as he felt Molly's fingers moving on his hands. He wanted a relationship with the tiefling, not just a one-night stand or a casual thing. He wanted Molly to be his, never again having to see him take a whore or a random bar patron (or two) into his room. He wanted to feed him and satisfy him. He wanted to take long walks together, tell each other their secrets... He'd even be willing to die for Molly if it kept him safe.

Molly glanced up at Caleb's face but forced himself to look back down at his hand again. It was just easier to focus on his palm instead of how gorgeous the light blush looked on him. It was also a lot easier than thinking about how pleased he was that he made Caleb blush, and how he wanted to do it again and again. "Well, it's not like I marked it down on a calendar." he said, trying to think back. "I suppose it happened over time, as things do. Just found myself looking at you more often, for longer than I meant too. A few weeks ago, perhaps?" Admittedly- he knew when he realized. It was immediately before he'd started taking companions back to bed more frequently, trying to keep himself occupied.

"Good to know that our feelings came about at around the same time," he said. After a few moments of silence between them, Caleb suddenly became very aware of the fact that they were holding hands in a very public place, one where any of their party members could see them and call them out on it. As much as he wanted to be with Molly, he didn't need Beau or Jester poking fun at them. This was so new and could go anywhere, and he didn't want them making assumptions. About ANYTHING. "It's getting kind of loud down here... What do you saw we grab another pint and head upstairs?"

Molly squeezed Caleb's hand gently and nodded. "I'm not sure you need another pint, Caleb. How many have you had already?" Normally Molly was a big supporter of drinking, especially in copious amounts. It was how he spent many nights, and he wasn't shy in supporting Beau's trash drinking habits. A good time was a good time. But if anything was going to happen wtih Caleb he needed to make sure he was at least sober enough to consent- and Molly still wasn't convinced that he was right now. "But let's get you upstairs, okay? Maybe we can drink more later."

Caleb nodded, understanding Molly's concern about the situation. "Yes, you're probably right," he said, pushing himself up from the table, his hand still in Molly's hand. "Four pints of honey mead is probably more than I need right now -- three will do." Staying right by his side as they walked up the stairs, Caleb was surprised of himself that he was walking straight. "Even if nothing... happens... At least we can cuddle in the bed, right?"

Molly stood up with him, wrapping an arm instinctively under Caleb's arms to help keep him up as they walked. Just in case. With his tail, he casually picked up the book and carried it behind him. "For you? Four is more than enough. I'm sure three will keep you taken care of for the rest of the night." he teased gently, stopping them in front of his own room and letting them in. "Yes- of course. Without a doubt... I'm told I'm quite warm. You know, makings of a perfect cuddle partner."

Caleb looked up at the number of the door. This wasn't his room. He didn't mind at all, of course, since his room had two double beds, whereas Molly always had the largest beds of the place in his room. "You are indeed very warm..." he mused as they walked into the room. The fire in the fireplace was glowing softly, and a few candles burned around the room. His arm stretched out and he used his powers to light the torches above the bed. "There... much brighter."

Molly placed the book to the side in the room, not worried much about it, then closed the door with a flick of his tail. "Indeed, I am," he agreed and started walking him to the bed. As he did his eyes widened slightly, not subtle as he watched Caleb's hands and arms move to light the torches. It was nice to be able to take the time and actually stare. He had seen it a hundred times in battle, sure, but it was always in passing as Molly ran off to do his own thing. "Better." he said, gently sitting Caleb on the edge of the bed before standing up again. "I'm always impressed by that, if I'm being honest."

"Thank you," Caleb said, his blush darkening just a little, looking up at Molly with a soft smile. "Your strength, and charisma, have always impressed me." He wasn't sure what else to say in that moment, wishing that he could get that closeness back, and then some.

Molly was suddenly incredibly grateful for his lavender skin, because it helped to make the blush that cross his face less obvious. His skin turned a darker purple and he coughed to try and cover it up. "Has it really?" he said, taking his coat off and draping it over a chair before sitting down besides Caleb again. "I wish I'd known, I would have tried to be strong and charismatic around you more often."

Caleb's eyes were half-lidded, but he could still see the darker shade of Molly's skin as the tiefling sat down next to him on the bed. Caleb put his hands on the man's face, looking deeply into Molly's eyes at a very short distance. He very sweetly kissed the purple skin of his forehead. "No need to overdo it to prove anything to me, Sweetheart. I'm happy with what you've shown me already when it comes to that."

Molly's dark eyes widened, and even without clear pupils it was obvious that he was staring directly at Caleb. Nothing could pry his eyes away from him right now. "Oh-" he laughed softly and smiled, trying to ignore the way his heart went tight in his chest. Gods he wanted this- he wanted the soft touches and Everything Caleb would be willing to give him. He found himself pressing his cheeks against Caleb’s hand, almost like a cat. "If I knew you were watching I'd of done a little more though. You know how I am. I live to entertain."

"Yes, I know..." he said softly. "Now that you know, though... I don't want to you do anything stupid just to try to impress me. You already impress me, just by being you." His heart was beating rapidly, being this close to him, a breath away from those gorgeous dark purple lips. "So tell me, Mollymauk Tealeaf... Are you going to kiss me or what?"

"Stupid is my middle name- I'd make a fool of myself with or without you watching..." he said half-heartedly, gaze moving down to Caleb's lips in particular. His heart felt like it stopped with Caleb's words, completely forgetting to beat before it abruptly jumpstarted itself. He noticeably twitched, jewelry jingling off his horns from the movement. Then without another word he slowly moved forwards, giving Caleb all the time in the world to change his mind, before kissing him with a surprising softness.

_‘Fucking finally’_ Caleb's mind could do no more than be in that moment, his eyes drifting closed as he saw Molly's head move, moving in to kiss him. He easily returned the kiss, just as softly as Molly's kiss had been. "Mmmm..." he whimpered softly, a hand moving up to stroke the dark horn that graced that side of his face. "Thank you... and please, don't stop there..." He wanted to taste him, to feel his hands all over his skin, to see and feel him undoing his clothes... He wanted everything. "That is, if you want to move forward with this. If not, I'm content with kissing."

Molly moved a hand up to cup Caleb's cheek as they kissed, letting himself get completely lost in it. He was kissing Caleb. He'd wanted this for so long, pined before even truly understanding what pining was, and he finally had his chance. He audibly whined feeling the hand stroking his horn, forcing his own breath under control. He had to force himself apart after that, still close enough their noses would bump if they moved but separate enough he could speak. "I want this- gods I want this so bad." he gasped, running his thumb over Caleb's cheek. "I just need to be certain you won't regret this in the morning... I don't want you running off never to be seen again."

"After all the time I've spent wishing I could hold you like this, there's no way I'm ever going to regret this..." Caleb said softly. "If it's possible... I never want to leave your side again."

Molly blushed again, grinning despite his nerves. “I’ll have you by my side as long as you like, honestly.” He admitted then kissed Caleb again, pulling away decisively after a few moments. “I- Caleb. I’m saying this now instead of waiting because I want to live in the present and I- I want you. So, before we do this I don’t want just a few nights of sex I want- you.”

Caleb nodded, fully understanding the sentiment in those words. He wanted him, all of him and not just his body. “The same couldn’t be more true of me, Molly... I want to be able to call you my... My _Gilgershi_... What do they call it in the common tongue? Boy-friend? Well, yes, but more than that. My... soulmate.”

Caleb turned a darker, more obvious, shade of purple at Caleb’s words. Soulmate... god. That was big- perhaps bigger than Molly could vocally sign up for right now, but the rest was more than he could of ever asked for. Because Caleb wanted him, and for more than sex. “Boyfriend is the word in common, yes.... But I like it in Zemnian.” He admitted. “And I want that- gods. I’ve wanted to be your boyfriend for so long.”

 “Oh, Molly...” Caleb said with a huge smile, his heart swelling, pressing their foreheads together. “Then that’s what we are — boyfriends. Gods, that makes me so happy to hear...” He pressed his lips against Molly’s again, a bit more needy in feeling than before, but not pressuring him to do anything. “I’m so happy... there are no words for how happy I am right now... I’m finding myself much less... needy... right now than I was a few minutes ago. Now, I have the one I need in my arms... so now, I am feeling much more of want and desire.”

Molly was absolutely beaming, not trying to hide his toothy grin in the slightest as he gently pressed his forehead back against Caleb. “We’re boyfriends.” He echoed, laughing slightly. He met the kiss eagerly, feeling far less reserved and worried than before. “That… has got to be one of the sweetest things I’ve ever heard. I’m all you need?” He said softly, shifting himself closer to Caleb. “And so what do you want _now_ , Caleb Widogast?”

Caleb's hand moved up into Molly's hair, gently stroking through it. "Yes, you're all I need... My air, my food, my shelter..." Another kiss. "Right now, I want my boyfriend, Mollymauk Tealeaf, to take me to bed and make love to me."

Molly noticeably melted when Caleb started petting his hair, audibly purring. He really was just like a giant cat in some ways- and this was one of them. “I’ll be all that for you... I promise I’ll live up to expectations,” he said softly before moving his hands down so they were at his waist. “I can think of nothing I want more right now.” He said and finally kissed him again, firmer this time as he pulled Caleb closer

Caleb opened his mouth to the kiss this time, inviting Molly's tongue inside. Noticing that Molly was so fond of having his hair and horns touched, he did so even more, gently but firmly. "I love hearing you purr like that, My Molly..." And he was. Molly was his, and he was Molly's.

Molly immediately took advantage and slipped his tongue in, wanting to give Caleb everything he could possibly want and more. The purring didn’t stop, not even for a moment when he whimpered feeling the touch on his horns. “Luckily for you, I think you’ll be hearing a lot of it in the future. You make me very happy, my Caleb.” Caleb made him so so happy. Even when Molly was pining and cursing every god for his emotions, he still couldn’t help but love being around him.

A hand moved down from Molly's hair, caressing the bare neck and mostly-bare chest that were right there for the touching. He slipped his hand beneath the material, roaming around a bit and brushing over deep purple nipple and attached nipple ring. "I've been wanting... to touch you like this... for weeks..." Short fingernails grazed up and down Molly's horn, the kiss deepening even further. "See if you can make me purr just by touching me..." He wasn't going to say where his hot spots were aloud, but he was a sucker for having his earlobe nibbled on, and his neck sucked on until it turned purple.

He groaned for a moment. His nipples weren’t that sensitive on their own, but the rings were always a sweet spot and he loved it. “Then touch me, Caleb. I’m all yours and I want to feel you everywhere.” He mumbled, grinning into the kiss. Was that a challenge? Molly was never one to back down, especially if winning this challenge could have Caleb gasping his name. He carefully traced his hands down Caleb’s back, dragging his claws just enough for the sensory affect, before grabbing his ass. The kiss was broken, and he moved to nip and kiss at his neck, knowing it was a sensitive spot for himself

Caleb gasped lightly, biting his lip at the sensation of having the claws run down his back. And this was through his shirt, he could only imagine what it'd feel like when his shirt was gone. He moaned when he felt Molly's lips and teeth were on his neck. "Oh gods, yes... Molly... Gods, you're good..." His hand moved to the back of Molly's head, sort of pushing him further into his neck. "Harder... Please... Leave deep bruises, Sweetheart... Please..."

He purred again, pleased to of gotten such a strong reaction so soon. It was always nice to know you were doing it right. “Whatever you want, darling. Wherever you want.” The Fact Caleb wanted it rough was a surprise, he would of taken the Wizard for more vanilla. It was probably one of the best surprises he’d ever gotten. He bit down harder, starting to suck a dark mark onto his neck before he paused. “Caleb- darling- do you want the marks places you can hide them?” He asked carefully, remembering how Caleb abruptly ushered them upstairs earlier

"No..." Caleb breathed, though appreciative of his boyfriend's concern for their privacy. "I want the world to know that I am yours."

Molly pressed the blunt edges of his claws harder against Caleb’s back as he grinned wickedly. “Good. Because you’re all mine now, Caleb. I’ve wanted you for so long and you’re finally mine,” He hummed before going to bite the most obvious spot on Caleb’s neck he could find, dragging his teeth across it

"That being said... Let's not ruin my shirt..." Caleb chuckled, moving his hand to start undoing the buttons, even as his neck was bitten into. "And anyway... I'm sure you want to see more of me..." He moaned louder as he felt the teeth dragged across his neck, going weak at that feeling. He was becoming quite hard, and while his pants weren't exactly tight, one could still see a bulge forming under the crotch of the pants. "Yes, Molly... I'm all yours..."

 “Well where’s the fun in that?” He teased but stopped clawing at his shirt. “Then again- I’m fairly certain you only own the one shirt. I’ll have to get you another one sometime- just so I can ruin it.” He hummed, just half joking. There was something about desperation and clawing a shirt off that was hot to him. Not right now though, this was special. He wanted this to be special for both of them. He pulled away from his neck to try and make it easier for him to pull the shirt off, smirking as he noticed the crotch. “Someone’s excited already, isn’t he?” He said, as if he wasn’t also already visibly hard

"We're going to need to get a rag bag to hold all the damaged clothes we're going to have..." Caleb grinned. "Thankfully, I can then fix them with transmutation and the right amount of time." He glanced down at his crotch, then over to that of Molly, and he smiled and blushed. "I can't help it, Molly... It's just what you do to me. No one has ever done this to me, to be honest. I'm... I'm no virgin, but... I think this is the first time I've ever been in love..."

He laughed happily and nodded. “Fixing clothes is easy so long as enough pieces are left. I’m sure between the two of us we can figure out a way to reuse them after I ruin them.” He promised, sitting back a little to admire Caleb once the shirt was off. Gods- he was absolutely beautiful. “I could say the same honestly.... I’m far from a virgin but I haven’t exactly had much time for ‘love’, I suppose.” He said. “But so... what do I do to you Caleb? What have I been doing to you before tonight?” He cooed a little

Caleb blushed, remember the biggest moment that he remembered being the most turned on, aside from this very moment. "Let's just say, after a difficult night... Seeing you barge into my room with nothing but that dragon tapestry on... I didn't sleep much that night. All I could think about was... well, doing what we're doing right now, and more. Let’s see if we can make me cum as many times tonight as I did that night... Shouldn't be difficult."

Molly grinned again. His intention with the tapestry hadn’t even been to rile Caleb up, he just found it ridiculous and ostentatious and therefore right up his alley. But knowing it had that affect on Caleb- goes that was satisfying. “Hmmm- fuck.” He purred again, letting himself enjoy the mental image of Caleb stuck up that night jerking off to the thought of him. Spurred on he closed the distance to kiss him again, first his lips then moving to scrape his teeth across his newly exposed collarbone. “I want to make you cum more, darling. I want to ruin you.”

"Lay me down..." Caleb moaned. "I want to feel you on top of me... I want to see all of you..." He was not above begging, but he hoped that he wouldn't have to resort to that. "I didn't get to see all of you that night, so I had to imagine you in my head since then." Gods, this was intense, but it was wonderful, and Caleb couldn't have imagined a more perfect scenario. "Please, Molly..."

Molly eagerly did as asked. He wanted to make Caleb beg but that could wait for later. Because God’s having Caleb begging for him, for Molly to just touch him, would be gotegous. But for now, he obliged, pushing Caleb onto his back. He pulled his own shirt off and tossed it to the side, crawling on top of Caleb. “Ask and you shall receive, darling.”

Caleb adjusted easily to Molly’s weight on him. It made him feel protected, but also sort of owned. And truth be told, he was owned. Molly owned his heart, there was no mistaking that. “Thank you...” His eyes were dark and full of lust, passion, desire, and he found himself pulling the tiefling’s head down into another kiss.

Molly surrounded Caleb’s body with his own, framing Caleb’s legs with his thighs and placing a hand on either side of his head. Caleb underneath him was truly a beautiful sight and he would of stared at him all day if given the opportunity. He made a muffled, excited sound as he was pulled down again. Meeting the kids eagerly he deepened it, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth

"Oh, fuck..." Caleb moaned, opening his mouth to give some slack to the pull of Molly's teeth. "I love it rough... Molly, this is already so perfect..." He needed to be out of these pants... He wanted Molly to see everything he was and had. A pale hand moved to caress Molly's firm and beautiful ass, slipping a few fingers down under the hem just a couple of inches. "Shall we revisit this position without our pants on, Sweetheart?"

 “Gods, you’re fucking perfect. Never would have guessed you’d like it rough, darling.” He teased and pushed his ass back to try and meet Caleb’s hand, tail flicking excitedly and accidentally whacking Caleb in the arm. “Yes- gods please. We are both _far_ too clothed and I would like to remedy this immediately.” He agreed, rolling off of Caleb so he could slip his pants off. He wasted no time in pulling off his boxers as well, not wanting to tease about it right now. “Would you like a hand?

"Please," Caleb said with a shaky nod. He wasn't nervous about any of this, he was just incredibly horny now, and that made coherent thought and firm movement difficult for him. Seeing Molly fully naked was like a dream, and his face flushed a deep red. It was all that he had imagined and more, and he could only imagine what those couple of piercings was going to feel like inside of him. Soon, very soon...

 “Of course, since you asked so nicely.” He cooed and closed the distance again, taking a minute to kiss him and cup his cheek before moving down. Taking his pants off was easy enough right now, just undoing the belt and dropping them off the side. He stopped, massaging Caleb’s thighs gently with one hand and kissing his neck. “Am I alright to take the boxers off too, darling?”

"The sooner the better, Sweetheart," he said breathily. "Mein Gott, I want to show myself to you..." Each touch was driving him crazy, and Molly knew just how to do everything just right. "I'm going to give you everything I have."

 “I just needed to check,” He promised, taking a moment just to kiss Caleb’s cheek. He adored Caleb, so fucking much. “And good- I want everything you’re willing to give me. Fucking everything.” He promised and carefully pulled his boxers off and tossed them to the rest of the pile, blushing as he blatantly stared at Caleb’s crotch. “Gods you’re gorgeous,”

"So are you," Caleb said, blushing brightly as he took in the sight above him. Scars, tattoos, and piercings on that beautiful body only added to his beauty. "Make me cum... Please, Mollymauk... I don't care how, but I want you to give me an orgasm as soon as fucking possible..."

Molly couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “So needy already, Caleb. We’re just getting started.” He teased, cupping his cheek and kissing him deeply. It would take time to loosen Caleb up- and he wanted to stay true to his word and give Caleb whatever he asked for tonight. “Ask and you shall receive,” He kissed his neck then spread Caleb’s legs apart, sliding down so his head was right at level with his crotch.

Seeing where Molly was going, he moaned in anticipation of what was to come very soon. "You're damn right I'm needy... Seeing the love of my life naked for the first time, willing to give me anything I want right off the bat... It gets a man hot and bothered rather quickly." He licked his lips, moaning softly at the needy look in Molly's eyes as he looked down at the pale member in front of him. "Please, Molly... Please..."

The words got a blush out of him, something in Molly loved it whenever Caleb mentioned loving him. It was almost as good as knowing all it had taken was a little make out and a little teasing to get him so bothered so quickly. "You deserve the world, and I just want to give you that." he said softly, kissing and marking Caleb's thigh. IT alternated between gentle pecks and the occasional, abrupt, hard nip. Without much warning he pushed down Caleb's hips and started to take the tip into his mouth, focusing on it as he swirled his tongue and tested for reactions

Caleb threw his head back into the pillows when he felt Molly's mouth on his tip, crying out in pleasure. "Fuck yes..." he breathed. Gods, he was in trouble, already so loud and needy just from having the tip of his cock sucked on. "Molly..."

Molly closed his eyes and moaned around his cock, digging his claws into Caleb's hips. Caleb was so reactive- and it went right to Molly's dick. He sucked at the tip for another few moments, just to be a brat, before slowly working his way down the rest of the shaft. With practiced ease he relaxed his throat, wanting to take all of it in one go to show off.

Caleb certainly wasn't complaining at the pace at this point, glad in that particular moment that they were going slow. Yes, he wanted to cum, but he wasn't quite ready to push things. The pain of Molly's claws in his skin was wonderful, another reminder that he was owned by Mollymauk Tealeaf. Feeling himself touch the back of Molly's throat, and then slip down his esophagus, was nearly enough to drive him over the edge, but not quite. "I'm getting... really close..."

Molly nodded, squeezing Caleb’s hips gently in acknowledgement. He'd promised Caleb he'd have his first orgasm soon and by the gods he meant it. He traced a claw in a line from Caleb’s hips to his cock then started gently fondling his balls, mindful not to actually cut or hurt him there. He hallowed his cheeks and slowly moved up and down his length. Behind him Molly's tail was waving lazily, an open indication of how much he was enjoying this.

"M-m-molly..." he moaned, gently rolling his hips up to meet Molly's mouth. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum... I'm so close... I''m so... MOLLY!" he cried out loudly, the gentle unintentional drag of Molly's teeth being the final straw. "Fuck!" He came, hot and hard, into the tiefling's mouth, gripping Molly's horn perhaps a bit harder than intended. "Fuck yes! Ohhh.... Yes..."

Molly moaned loudly, gripping Caleb harder than he meant to. Normally he could handle contact on his horns, but since he was already so worked up it made his horns and tail extra sensitive. He eagerly swallowed everything he could, working Caleb through his orgasm and continuing to fondle him encouragingly until it passed. When it did he carefully pulled off, licking his length a few more times to clean up the rest.

Caleb’s eyes closed in sheer bliss, the feeling of Molly’s mouth and tongue caressing him was like suddenly being in heaven — a place he didn’t deserve to be in after everything he’d done, and yet here he was. Coming down from the orgasm, he whispered Molly’s name. “Tell me... what do I taste like to you? And no snowballing... I want you to have all of it.”

 “I’m not sure what you mean by snowballing, dear.” He admitted. He moved up and rested his chin on Caleb’s stomach, tail curling and h curling itself above him happily. “As for how you taste.... I didn’t think much about it but,” he hummed in thought. “Human- definitely? And a bit sweeter than most. It’s pleasant- actually.”

 “Well, uh, snowballing is... holding some of the cum in your mouth and sharing it with the others person in a kiss, so that they taste some of what they taste like,” he said, surprised that Molly hadn’t ever heard of that term before. “I’m glad that you find my taste pleasant, Love, because you are welcome to drink from me as much as you like from now on...”

Molly made a small sound in acknowledgement and nodded. He wasn’t unfamiliar with the concept, he just hadn’t had a term to put to it before. “Ahhh,” He hummed. “Well I assure you I honestly had no plans of snowballing? I rather like how you taste- and I wanted all of it for myself. I want all of you.” He admitted greedily and kissed his chest gently since it was within easy reach. “Gods- don’t tempt me. I’ll be taking full advantage of that.”

"Good..." Caleb hummed. "I shall entitle this chapter of my book 'in which Caleb teaches Mollymauk a new phrase'..." He grinned, loving the way he could tease. "I'm certainly not going to deny you of that, especially since it satisfies my own needs in the process. I'm glad you like sucking my cock so much... You have a very talented mouth and tongue."

Molly laughed, resting his chin on his hand. “You should be very proud of that chapter. Thought I’m sure there’s a lot you can teach me. I’ve done a lot but I hardly take the time to learn what it’s called.” He admitted, meeting Caleb’s grin. Caleb’s smile was wonderful- he wanted to see more of it. “And I happen to love your cock- gods. I love how you react to t more.” He hummed. “And this is just what my mouth can do in Common. I’ve heard it’s quite nice to hear it in Infernal too.”

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean by what your mouth can do in Common," Caleb said a bit curiously. "Please explain..."

He waved a hand lazily through the air. “Nothing too special- I just meant I’ve heard dirty talk in Infernal instead of Common is quite nice? I was a bit confusing about that though- my bad.”

"Talk to me dirty in any language you want, Sweetheart..." he said. "I have the ability to understand many languages, including Infernal." The idea that a gorgeous creature like Molly would ever have spoken to him in such a way in the first place was still beyond belief, and yet here he was. " _My Precious Mollymauk Tealeaf, you are a beast and an angel in the same package..._ " he said in Infernal himself.

Molly grinned, looking absolutely delighted with his new knowledge. “I wish I’d known this earlier- oh gods.” He laughed. He’d said some REALLY stupid stuff in Infernal assuming no one could understand him. He groaned a little, gripping the sheets tighter in his hand. Okay maybe he had a bit of a language kink. And the fact Caleb was saying some damned nice things - and using his full name- just added to it. _“You, Caleb Widogast, are the gift that never stops giving”_

”Such a treasure...” he said, fingering the jewelry dangling from Molly’s horns. His eyes were narrow and full of heat. “Come up here and talk dirty in my ear, Gorgeous... See if you can get me hard again just using your words...”

He tilted his head down so he could easier play with the jewelry, enjoying the feeling and moaning. “Your wish is my command,” he teased and crawled up again. He resisted the urge to lay on top of Caleb, knowing he’d end up rutting on his thighs if he did since he hadn’t paid his cock any attention yet. “Gods, do you just want me to go through the list of things I want to do to you, gorgeous? How I want to fuck YOU until you can’t walk and mark up your neck so everyone knows tomorrow morning.”

 “Sounds the a vundebar idea,” Caleb moaned, reaching down and finally putting a hand on his lover’s shaft, gently stroking him. “Ja, let us see if you can make me hard... before I make you cum... Talk to me, Sweetheart...”

Molly’s tail swiped through the air suddenly, in turn with him whining and pressing his hips forwards. “You’ve got the makings of a tease in you, Caleb.” He said happily and nodded. “Gods, what do you want to hear? You’re fucking gorgeous, I’ve been fantasizing about this for so long. About having you naked- all laid out for me.”

“Ja, that is a very good start,” Caleb said, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the precum over him. “And are the fantasies as good as the real thing, Love? Do I live up to your expectations?”

Molly whined again softly, tearing a hole in the sheets as he clawed at it to work out some energy. "You're better than I ever could have imagined," he said truthfully, nipping at his neck and leaving a few dark marks with his fangs. "Never could have imagined how pretty you'd look. Or gods- how you'd sound with your cock shoved down my throat."

 “I look forward to returning that favor later,” Caleb crooned, moaning at the bites. “I’ve never had my cock so far down anyone’s throat like that before, so it was an amazing new experience...”

Molly's tail flicked again. No matter how many people he brought to bed- he never really did get good at controlling the tail short of tying it down. "Gods, I can't wait." He moved the kisses and bites up his neck, testingly sucking at his earlobe for a reaction. "Can't wait to see your pretty face between my knees, get a chance to pull your hair and fuck your mouth."

_“Damn, Molly...”_ Caleb hissed in Infernal. _“You’ve just found my two biggest hot spots... My neck... and my earlobe... Fuck!”_ He’d lost the challenge just by Molly doing that, and he was rock hard. “I still need to make you cum in my hand...” He purred in Molly’s ear, beginning to stroke more quickly.

Molly's eyes fluttered shut as he groaned, biting down gently at his earlobe. He jerked his hips, already close and sensetive from being left untouched so long. _"I-I'll be sure to remember these"_ he moaned, trying to fuck Caleb's hand. "_I'm close- fuck- let me cum, darling. I want to make a mess of you."

 “Yes, Love...” Caleb moaned. “Cum for me... Cum all over me...” He wanted to see himself covered in that wonderful essence, though he wasn’t sure what color it would be coming from a tiefling. Humans always had white seed, but he had no idea about other creatures. _“Do it now, Mollymauk Tealeaf.”_

At first he was still jerking his hips, trying to get himself to climax. But as soon as Caleb said the word he tensed and shuddered, eyes squeezing shut as he came with a loud moan. "Fuck" he managed to get out, arching his back slightly. He made a mess all over Caleb's hand. Tiefling jizz wasn't spectucarly different than human, but it had a few differences. It was warmer, and had a slight tiny of purple color mixed in.

Caleb hummed when he saw the slight purple tint of the tiefling’s cum land on his hand and arm, some of it landing on his lips by sheer chance. He licked it from his lip, then put the side of his hand in his mouth to suck the stuff off of it. “You’re so warm compared to me... It’s almost like drinking warm milk, and it’s sweet too...”

Molly licked his lips, dragging a fang across his lower lip as he intently watched Caleb lick the mess. "Milk- really?" he asked, settling down again for the moment with his chin in the center of Caleb's chest. "I'll make sure you get plenty more of it in the future then. I wouldn't want to deprive my darling of something so sweet." he teased, tracing a hand over Caleb's pecs.

Caleb hummed happily as he felt Molly’s hand tracing gently over his chest. He was hard, but he wanted to let his boyfriend rest a few minutes to give him more strength to get past foreplay and on to the love-making. This was far more than just fucking, and it had been from the beginning. “You’re so sweet to me.” His hand petted Molly’s hair, content on this moment just lay here. _“I love you”_ he said in Infernal.

Molly nuzzled his face against Caleb's chest. It honestly wasn't that he was tired, it was just that he wanted to milk this for everything he could. The cuddling and the sweet moments were important to Molly, it was the difference between making love and just fucking. And by the gods he wanted- he needed - this to be lovemaking. He purred loudly from the pets, glancing up with surprisingly wide eyes. "You do?" he asked softly, surprised. Caleb didn't just want to date him, he loved him?

“I think I do, yes,” Caleb said, his gaze and his smile soft. “I think I loved you before this, and getting to do this with you just confirmed my feelings.” He knew it was a sudden admission, but it didn’t make it any less true or sincere.

Molly carefully moved up and kissed Caleb tenderly, cupping his cheek. After he pulled back he left the hand, moving his fingers in repeated motions against his cheek. "I'm going to be totally honest I... I'm not sure if I know what love is in the traditional sense. I haven't had time for it since becoming a person but if this- if what I'm feeling for you right now- is love? Then I couldn't be happier being in love."

Caleb nodded his understanding, his smile never fading. He was reminded of a song that he’d heard many years before, something that fit this situation quite well.

_There must be something more to us than you and me_

_It must be tangled up some how, its destiny_

_I used to think the sum of one and one was two_

_But we add up to more me and you_

_When we are close together it's so plain to see_

_Together we are better than we used to be_

_I don't know how to say the things I'm thinking of_

_But this something more we're feeling must be love_

_I used to think the sum of one and one was two_

_But we add up to more me and you_

_I don't know how to say the things I'm thinking of_

_But this something more we're feeling must be love_

 

Molly smiled softly, tilting his head and listening intently. He purred again, a way of trying to show his appreciation for the lullaby. He'd never heard it before- lullabies really weren't the carnival's cup of tea and he hadn't thought himself to be missing out on much. But it was peaceful, hearing Caleb singing it to him. "I rather like that," he said softly, kissing Caleb's cheek again. "It's... really fitting, I believe."

"I knew you'd understand my meaning in singing it for you," Caleb said softly. "My late mother sang it for me as a child, when I was having trouble falling asleep. Usually, I could make it through to the end of the song, but I was out like a light soon afterwards." He suddenly realized that he hadn't told Molly about his past, that only two other people had heard it from his lips. He didn't want to ruin this wonderful mood.

"I miss my mother..."


	2. The Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are not caught up on Episode 18 and Caleb's huge backstory drop, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! Skip to Chapter 3 when it is posted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are not caught up on Episode 18 and Caleb's huge backstory drop, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! Skip to Chapter 3 when it is posted!

"I miss my mother..."

 Molly listened patiently. He also realized that Caleb was opening up to him about something that he never had before, and about something Molly could easily assume was private knowledge. He moved the hand from Caleb's cheek and started gently touching his shoulders and side, squeezing them occasionally in what he hoped was a calming gesture. "She sounds like a wonderful woman... I'm sure she is- having raised you." he said softly, with another squeeze. "... I'm sorry. I can't imagine."

"She was amazing," he said, a sad smile on his lips. "She'd still be alive... if it wasn't for me. Both my parents would be..."

Molly frowned. He didn't know what Caleb meant for certain, so he could only guess. "Caleb- don't say that." he said softly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"It's true, Molly," he said, looking away briefly. "I need to tell you a bit about my past... I need to admit my sin to you." He looked back at Molly's eyes, begging in his gaze to let him tell him and not be angry with him.

Molly softened completely. He got off of Caleb and sat up straight next to him, keeping a tight grip on his hand and watching him carefully. "Caleb you- you don't have to tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you for your past and you know that."

"Yes, I know that you're not going to judge me for my past," he said, squeezing his hand back with a great deal of appreciation. "But in order to understand some of my post-traumatic stress issues, you need to know what they stem from. Will you let me tell you, Mollymauk Tealeaf?"

Molly looked down at their hands, nodding carefully. It shouldn't be so hard a question- but it was. His 'screw the past, only now' motto was honestly an unstable one. Every part of him wanted to reject the idea the past affeced the present- that if you just ignored it it wouldn't come knocking at your door demanding favors. So letting in the past, even someone else's, was difficult. But Caleb didn't live that same life- he clearly couldn't for whatever reason. After a few long moments Molly nodded though, squeezing his hands. It was important to Caleb, and he wanted to be there for him. "Of course, Caleb Widogast."

"I'm going to tell you the story of how I murdered my parents," he began, exactly the same way he had when he had told the others. He explained, nearly word for word the way he had before. He was shaking, very glad that he had Molly's hands held tightly in his, because otherwise he may not have been able to keep talking. For some reason, talking to the girls about this had been easier. They didn't have nearly as closely-knit bond to him as he felt with Molly, not nearly as much investment in the future. By the end of it, tears were rolling down his face. That hadn't happened last time... "Nott said it wasn't my fault... that it was the mind control and the fake memories that got me to do what I did... but it was still my hands that did the deed..."

Molly was silent the entire time, not interrupting his story. .Caleb had done so when Molly shared his past- so it was only right that he extended the same courtesy back to him. His grip around Caleb's hands tightened at quite a few points. And partway through the story he forced his tail to fold under his ass so h was sitting with it in place- it was too clear of an emotional indicator and he wanted to remain neutral until the end because.... Fuck.

God.

This was honestly worse than he guessed it had been.

He wasn't stupid, he knew Caleb was a deeply injured and hurting man. But he couldn't of guessed the extent to which is reached. "That.... that's absolutely horrible." he said softly. He reached up and gently kissed Caleb's forehead, only not pushing his hair back because he didn't want to release either of Caleb's hands. "But Nott's right- truly. She's a smart woman and she knows what she's talking about. What they did to you was horrible."

Caleb closed his eyes, tears still streaming from them, leaning into Molly and throwing his arms around him in surrender. "Oh, Molly... Thank you for being so wonderful to me..." he whimpered. "I knew I had to tell you... even if it meant that you'd leave me for being such a horrible person. I was so afraid that you'd see me as unloveable... I think that's why I didn't tell you sooner." His body was wracked with sobs, and he clung to Molly for dear life. "I was so afraid... but now I know... I can tell you anything..."

Molly wrapped his arms around Caleb and held him close, protectively wrapping himself around him and holding him in place. "Shh, it's allright, darling. I promise you. I wouldn't leave you for this. I'm right here by your side." Molly said softly, rubbing his back and letting him cry as much as he needed to. "You're not horrible- and I'll be here to tell you that until you can beleive it for yourself, all right? I promise." he said. He kissed his temples and forehead before just hugging him tightly again. As he held him his chest vibrated, a soft purr. It wasn't like the happy ones before, it was like when a cat noticed you were side and started purring because the vibrations are healing instead.

“And this is how I know that you love me...” Caleb said softly, trying to calm down. “Even knowing that I was... am... capable of cold-blooded murder, you’re still here.” Feeling him purr, and knowing that often Frumpkin would try to cheer him up this way, Caleb buried his face in Molly’s chest and began purring back. “I love you so much...”

"You're not a cold blooded murdered, Caleb... I promise you that." he said softly, putting a hand on the back of Caleb's head and holding it in place as he continued to purr steadily. He hoped it was helping since he was purring closer to it. That was a good sign- right? "It was fucked up what happened to you- but I still love you... Don't think that has changed."

“Thank you...” Caleb whimpered. “All those years in that hospital, I imagined... I dreamed that a man would come along, who would see me for me. Who would love me, no matter what my faults were, no matter of my past. That he would forgive me for what I did. Until now, I never believed those dreams would ever come true. And now... Now it has... and I feel such a weight lifted from my shoulders... Thank you, Molly... My love, thank you so much...”

Molly pressed a gently kiss to his temples. His heart felt tight, honestly a bit overwhelmed with emotions. When he started off this night this was honestly the last place he had expected it to go. It wasn't a bad thing per say, just a lot for him to keep up with emotionally in the moment. "Of course," he said softly. "I'm nothing particularly... extraordinary. Well – not in the sense of a man walking right out of your dreams, at least. But I can promise to love you- and to promise your past doesn't define you. What does define you is the man you are now- which is the kind clever wizard I adore."

 “No... You’re extraordinary, Molly,” Caleb insisted, still holding Molly for all he was worth. “You had no idea I was going to drop such a huge thing on you... and yet you stayed to listen to me... I do not consider myself to be kind. No, you are the kind one. And you have saved me... Saved my sanity.” He looked up shakily into Molly’s eyes, then moved in to kiss him gently. “Mein...”

Molly blushed slightly, barely noticeable with his skin. He gently kissed Caleb back, squeezing him a few times tightly. “I’ll admit I didn’t expect to suddenly learn so much- but I’m not complaining. I want to know you, Caleb. I want everything about you.” He tried to explain, kissing him again. “And... Mein? Is that Zemnian or just- mine?”

"It's both," Caleb chuckled, finally starting to feel better. "Mein is the Zemnian word for mine."

Molly smiled softly when Caleb chuckled. That was a good sign- right? A sign he was stabilizing after the emotional overload. Molly hummed and kissed him again. “I am all yours, Caleb Widogast.”

" _And I am all yours, Mollymauk Tealeaf_ ," Caleb whispered in a bit of a growl in Infernal. " _Forever._ "

Maybe Molly shouldn’t have whimpered at that. They were still right off the high emotions after all- but still. He did. It was something about that growl. “ _You are all mine. And I’m all yours_ ” He agreed, kissing his forehead


	3. Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After remembering a difficult time in his life, Caleb is ready to give himself to Mollymauk. This is a very steamy chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!

" _And I am all yours, Mollymauk Tealeaf_ ," Caleb whispered in a bit of a growl in Infernal. " _Forever._ "

Maybe Molly shouldn’t have whimpered at that. They were still right off the high emotions after all- but still. He did. It was something about that growl. “ _You are all mine. And I’m all yours_ ” He agreed, kissing his forehead

After all of that, all that Caleb wanted to do was forget again and get lost in his lover's arms, his lips, his everything. Hearing that whimper, Caleb lifted his head after the kiss to his forehead, kissing Molly desperately, whimpering against his lips. "So sweet... My sweet sweet boyfriend..."

Molly made a muffled sound. Caleb managed to keep surprising him, both through his tragic past and just in general. He’d expected Caleb to want to crash after all that, fall asleep and deal with it in the morning. But if not... Molly wasn’t complaining. He kissed back forcefully, tail escaping from underneath him and lashing in the air. “All yours, and I’m only this sweet for you

"I'm so glad of that..." Caleb said against his lips. "I'm glad that I don't have to be jealous anymore. Everyone else can jealous of what we have, and I'll be happy with that. Right now, though... I want to forget all about that past stuff now."

 “You were jealous?” He asked, tilting his head. It honestly never crossed his mind that Caleb would be jealous- he didn’t see what there was to be jealous of. “But yes- yes of course. The past doesn’t matter. What matters is us- right here, right now,” He said and pressed another kiss.

"Ja, I was jealous, that other people were able to enjoy you in the way I longed to enjoy you," Caleb said, a warm smile playing on his lips. "Please, Molly... Make me forget... by taking me... make love to me... Please, for the love of all the Gods..."

"Ohh-" Molly nodded in understanding, smiling a bit. A piece of him- not the best piece of himself- was pleased he was appealing enough that Caleb was jealous when he had bedded other people. It stroked his ego just a bit. He rolled over, pushing Caleb back onto the bed and crawling on top of him. "You ask so nicely," he mused, starting pressing kisses down his neck. "You want it so badly- don’t you? Want me to wash away all the memories of seeing me near anyone else?"

If Caleb had been a Cat Demon or anything like that, he'd have been purring up a storm when Molly pushed him back and crawled over the top of him, his tail waving behind him. "Mmmmm, yes, Molly... I want to forget that anyone besides me has ever touched you this way..." His hand moved back up to his horn once again. "And I am happy to ask you very nicely, Sweetheart... Even beg if you want me to..."

Molly hummed happily. Since they had the long lull his horns weren't as sensitive as before, though where his horns met his head was always a sensitive spot for him. "Hmm, you can save the begging for now. But I want to hear all of that later." he promised, starting to suck a dark mark against his pale skin. He pulled at the skin with his teeth, holding it before kissing the spot. "I do want to hear what you want though," he added. Between the high emotions, and not being sure how sober Caleb was, he wanted to try and follow Caleb's pace this time. "Do you want me to fuck you? Or maybe the other way around?"

"I want you to fuck me..." Caleb said immediately, almost cutting Molly off before he could give the other option. "I want to feel you inside me, with that amazing cock of yours... I can hardly wait to feel how all this jewelry feels..." With Molly still on top of him, he lifted his leg up and ran his foot along Molly's leg. Until tonight, Caleb had never seen quite as elaborate a number of genital adornments as was on Molly.

Molly grinned at the immediacy of the answer, lifting his head away from his neck. "Sounds perfect," he purred softly, leg twitching a little. He knew all of the piercings looked good, and he knew that they felt good as well, so he was exicted for Caleb's reactions. "Can't wait to have you around me, get a chance to feel how tight you are around my dick," he hummed, dragging Caleb up for a kiss.

"Mmmm, I can hardly wait," he said, moaning into the kiss. "Shall I be on all fours, or do you want me to be on my back? I'm fine with either of those."

"I want you on your back," Molly said definitively, trailing his hands down Caleb's sides. "I want to see your pretty face as I fuck you, make sure you're enjoying yourself."

Caleb nodded, not moving to roll over after what was just said. The fact that Molly wanted to see his face as they made love meant a lot to him. Nearly every other time he'd had sex with a man, he'd been asked to do it on his hands and knees. "That means a great deal to me, Sweetheart..."

Molly tilted his head some, trailing a hand through Caleb's hair. "Of course I want to see you, darling! You're fucking gorgeous- prettiest face I've ever seen. And it's important to me I know you're enjoying it. That's the fun in it after all." he mused, kissing him again.

Caleb melted as Molly complimented his face, his supposed gorgeousness. "Thank you, Love..." he said against his lips. "Most of the time, I've been on my hands and knees... as though they didn't want to see how good it was, or they were afraid that they'd see something different in my face. But none of that matters now... None of them matter anymore... It's just you, Mollymauk... It's just you!"

Molly purred again, though it turned into a bit of a growl. "It's just me." he agreed, gently pressing his claws into Caleb's side to punctuate his words. "No one else gets to see you like this now... Because you're all mine, Caleb Widogast." Molly wasn't normally a jealous man, he hadn't been with one person long enough for there to be a need. But hearing Caleb talk about past lovers- an understanding of the jealousy Caleb mentioned earlier clicked. Caleb was his- and he wasn't letting it slide out of his grasp. He bit down hard on his neck then sucked at his earlobe again, intentionally aiming for the spots he knew were sensitive.

And just like that, Caleb was hard as a rock. The rough touches, the sucking and biting of his neck and earlobe... "Oh gods, Molly!" he cried out in desperation and need. "Please, Molly! Put your fingers in me... Stretch me and get me ready... and then fuck me into this damn mattress!"

Molly growled again, reaching around. He had to pull off his neck to drag the bag over and take out the oil, kissing Caleb roughly as he popped it open. "I want you to open yourself up for me- make it a show." he mumbled against his lips. He was already half hard from just watching Caleb suddenly fall apart. "A claw up your ass is a bit painful, and I don't have anything to cover them with right now."

Caleb nodded his understanding, holding out his hand so that Molly could pour some of the oil on his fingers. "Oh, yes..." he said, a smile still not leaving his face. "I hope that I can make this the best show you've ever seen..." With oil on his fingers, he pressed one finger into his hole, his eyes fixed on Molly to catch his reaction to him finger-fucking himself. "Gods, Molly..."

Molly poured the oil carefully over his fingers, generously coating his fingers just in case. No such thing as too much lube."I'm sure you will," he hummed, carefully putting the bottle within reach so they could grab it again later. He sat back and moaned softly, no shame in his watching the show. "Gods, fuck, Caleb." he reached down and palmed himself as he watched.

“Mmmm, a show for a show, ja?” Caleb chuckled between moans. After just a few moments of one finger, he slipped in a second one, pace and deepness of his thrusts increasing as he went along. “I am a very... auditory lover... so your words and noises... help me a great deal...” He began scissoring himself until he could slip a third finger in with relative ease. “Sweetheart... Oh, Fuck... Molly... How does this look... to you... My Darling? Ohhhh...”

 “Sounds perfect,” he chuckled, moaning as he watched. He slowly pumped himself, and with Caleb putting on such a show in front of him it wasn’t long u til he was fully Hard. He kept his pumps teasing, not risking fucking his hand before he fucked Caleb. “That- that makes two of us.... I get off seeing you in pleasure, honestly...” he admitted, moaning loudly seeing the third finger. “Fuck- you look so fucking amazing. You’re GOREGOUS putting on such a show for me- so lovely telling me how you like it “

Caleb moaned a bit louder as Molly spoke, going as deeply inside himself as he could with his hand. Slowly, he pulled them out, wiping his fingers on the ripped sheets. *”Please, Mollymauk, My Delight, my Violet Moon... I need you inside of me... Making love to me... Please...”

Molly’s eyes fluttered shut for a few moments as he focused on Caleb’s sounds, groaning loudly. Caleb was gorgeous- and Caleb shoving his own hand as far up his ass as he could was absolutely breathtaking. “Have you loosened up enough for me?” He asked softly but was already crawling towards Caleb again, biting his collarbone and massaging his thighs. “Hmmmm- your violet moon? I rather like that.”

 “I’m glad you do,” Caleb purred, but then reached up and took hold of Molly’s horn. “I have two words for you, Tealeaf...” He switched over to Infernal again. _”FUCK. ME!”_

Molly’s eyes shot open and he whimpered loudly, a noticeable shudder shooting through his body. “Fuck-“ he said softly, nodding quickly. He barely resisted the urge to throw a ‘yes sir’ into there as well. He grabbed the oil and made quick work of covering his length with it, pushing Caleb back flat on his back

Caleb fought the urge to chuckle at the reaction, hearing Molly’s thought of ‘yes sir’ in his head. He purred when Molly pushed him onto his back, being oh so ready for this. Finally, he was going to be taken by the love of his life, thoroughly fucked, and made love to. “My Molly...” he breathed.

Molly crawled fully on top of him when he was fully lubed up, kissing his neck needily and nodding. “Your Molly- all yours,” he gasped out. He carefully lifted Caleb’s legs up above his shoulders and positioned them so his dick was pressing against his hole. “I’m going to start slow, my Caleb.” He warned

Caleb nodded shakily, moaning when felt the beautiful creature’s dick at his entrance. “Please, just get on with it... The sooner I get through the pain... the sooner I’ll be drowning in... pleasure...”

Molly nodded quickly. He’d wanted to be careful with Caleb, but admittedly he might of been taking a bit too slow in his desire to make it good. “Of course, Caleb.” He said softly and started to push in, moaning softly feeling Caleb around him. He moved in, pausing now and then for Caleb to adjust, until he painted and bottomed out

Caleb’s eyes clamped shut as the intrusion began. It was eased by his previous stretching, but the initial push was always the most painful. He was grateful for the easing into it he got, and his eyes fluttered back open when he felt Molly’s skin meet his. “Molly... You’re perfect... Fuck...”

Molly hummed, lifting his chin. “Hmmm- I know but keep telling me.” He teased, moaning loudly as he adjusted to the feeling of Caleb around him. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling, but this was CALEB- so it was something special. He trailed his hands down Caleb’s chest and started to pull his hips out, shallow at first in his test thrust

"You loveable arsehole..." Caleb countered, rolling his eyes just a little. His hands moved from Molly's horns, down to his cheeks, before falling to either side of his own head as the tiefling began to thrust gently inside him. "I may be... broken... in many ways... but I'm not like Nott's porcelain mask... Move, damn it!"

Molly took a moment to press a firm kiss to his lips. “You’re not broken, darling. You’ve had a lot happen but that doesn’t mean you’re shattered beyond repair.” He said sweetie before securing a hand on either side of Caleb’s head and steadily speeding up his thrusts, making them deeper each time

 _"Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me..."_ Caleb said sing-songy after those last words dropped from Molly's lips. "By the gods! Fuck yes, Molly!" He was quickly being engulfed in pleasure, and words became nothing but cries of want, need, and satisfaction. "Ohhhh, yes..."

Molly giggled softly hearing Caleb sing. He’d have to get Caleb to sing more- it was a nice sound. But singing really was the furthest thing from his mind right now. “Fuck- fuck-“ He panted softly, dropping his head down and ripping the sheets again as he tried to secure himself. “You feel- you feel fucking amazing around me

"And you feel... perfect inside me, Molly!" Caleb cried out, trying to lift his hips to meet Molly's thrusts. "Harder... Faster... Please... Molly..."

Molly whined, breathing heavily. “Fuck- Fuck…” he nodded and moved harder, starting to slam into him. He adjusted his thrusts each time, trying to find his prostate

Each thrust felt damn amazing, and each time, Caleb knew that Molly was getting closer to hitting that sweet spot inside of him. And then-- "OH MY GODS!!!" Molly hit his prostate, and Caleb screamed in pleasure. "Fucking shit fuck!"

Molly closed his eyes tightly, moaning loudly. He laughed softly, pent up energy and pleasure coming out in a quick happy sound. “Fuck- good- good-“ He forced a hand out of the sheets and started pumping Caleb- wanting to make sure he came first

 “Mollymauk!” Caleb cried out, losing all control over his body as he was stroked and filled at the same time. “My Darling, I need to cum soon... Fuck, yes, Molly! Please, Sweetheart... Order me to cum, please...”

Molly kissed his neck again and sped up his pumps, nodding quickly. He wanted Caleb to cum- he’d do anything to see Caleb cum from Molly fucking him. _“Cum already, darling”_ He ordered, gently pushing his claws into Caleb’s shoulder. _“Now”_

Caleb felt his heart skip a beat when he heard the order in Infernal. The pain was amazing, but so was the pleasure as he fell over the edge, cumming all over them, his hands groping at Molly’s horns, hoping that that would help the tiefling reach his own orgasm. _”Molly... Molly... Please cum inside me... Cum for me... Mollymauk Tealeaf... Gods and Devils, Please!!”_

He hummed between moans as he watched Caleb cum- fucking Caleb through his orgasm. Molly cried out loudly feeling the grip on his horns. “Fuck- fuckfuckfuck-“ he gasped loudly and moaned, digging his claws in further as he lost his sense for a moment. He shuddered and came inside him, pushing his hips flush against Caleb. He wanted to be fully inside of Caleb- he needed it.

Caleb moaned louder as he felt himself filled with Molly’s cum, filled to the brim with that amazing cock that he fit like a glove on. He wrapped his legs around Molly’s waist and tried to pull him in further. He wanted to keep his cum inside him, to feel full for as long as possible. “M-m-Mollyyyyy...”

Molly had no complaints about being pulled closer. His tail was lashing about behind him, narrowly avoiding hitting either of them. He whined loudly, wrapping his arms around Caleb and trying to get as close to him as possible. He managed to push his hips further in with the new angle, groaning as he did. “Fuck- Caleb,” He panted. “You did so good- so fucking amazing for me...”

 _“So were you, Mollymauk Tealeaf,”_ Caleb said in Infernal. ”I have never been fucked so good in my goddamned life... And now you’ve set a pretty high bar for yourself...” He pulled him in for another kiss, the heat from before not being there, not nearly as urgent. As they basked in the afterglow, Caleb could do nothing but consider himself incredibly lucky to have a lover so affectionate and wonderful. “I love you.”

Molly pulled Caleb closer and kissed him deeply. “I’m sure I’ll be able to live up to expectations. Especially if you keep being so just... god. So perfect.” He hummed, hiding his face against Caleb’s neck and pressing light kissed over his shoulders. “But I’m glad you had a good time, darling, that’s what’s the most important...

Caleb raked his fingers through Molly’s hair, humming at the gentle kisses and caresses. But he realized something... “I’m going to need you to move out of me, Mein Leiber... My legs are cramping up...”

Molly started purring loudly, peppering kisses across him. “Oh- sorry, dear. Of course.” He hummed and forced himself off of Caleb, pulling out of him and groaning from the feeling as he did. “There we go- that’ll be a lot better for you.” He said softly, flopping across the bed next to Caleb. His tail thumped happily against the bed

As soon as he could put his legs down, he did so, clenching his ass to try to keep the cum from spilling out too quickly. After a few moments, however, he gave up and just rolled over and cuddled with Molly. He was very glad he did when, as though having a delayed reaction to their climaxes, the sky was ripped apart by lightning and a VERY LOUD crack of Thunder. “FUCK!!”

Molly pressed his cheek against the pillow and watched Caleb lazily, grinning to himself as he noticed his clenched ass. “Do you like that- being filled with my mess?” He cooed. “I definitely love it,” he kissed him and eagerly pulled Caleb into his arms. After the thunder he instinctively hugged Caleb closer, protectively kissing his forehead. “Hey- it’s just the sky, darling.”

Caleb could do nothing but whimper helplessly as he buried his face in Molly’s hair, suddenly shaking like a leaf. He was petrified of thunderstorms, especially when they were directly overhead like this. He could hear the rain pouring above them, and as much as he tried to focus on his lover’s calm voice, he couldn’t shake his fear. “I don’t do well in thunderstorms...”


	4. Thunderstorm

_"I don't do well in thunderstorms..."_

Oh- fuck. This was far more of a reaction than he expected. He hugged Caleb tightly, wrapping his tail around him securely. “Oh- of course, daring. Sorry about that.” He purred again, purely trying to calm him down. “But you’re all right in here- I’m not ganna let anything touch you. I swear it.”

"Lightning equals fire... fire hurts people..." he whimpered, clinging tightly to Molly. "I'm sorry to keep bringing down the mood..."

Molly frowns as he pieces it together. Fuck- fuck. He didn’t want Caleb to be upset, he just wanted him to be happy. “Don’t apologize darling. You’re scared and it’s Allright, I’m here to help you. I love you.”

"I love you too, so much..." Caleb said softly. "Thank you for..." Another thunderclap shook the entire tavern, and Caleb stayed engulfed in Molly's arms, still shaking. "I think... I'd have probably had a panic attack tonight... if I wasn't here with you."

He rubbed Caleb’s back more, tail tightening around him occasionally. “You don’t have to thank me, darling.” He promised, pressing gentle kisses to the side of his head. “And I’m sure Nott would have taken good care of you had I not been here. You have a lot of people who love you.”

Caleb purred softly into Molly’s chest, his grip tightening after each clap of thunder, then loosening briefly each time. This was the worst storm he’d been in in several months. “Last time there was a storm like this, Nott and I were outside. We woke up and the storm was on top of us. I got spooked and ran, and she followed me. I ran until I found a cave and went deep inside. I could still hear the thunder, but it wasn’t as loud, and I collapsed and fell asleep. Nott found me somehow, and she was sleeping at my feet when I woke up, a warm fire built next to us that she was keeping lit with some sort of magic...”

He kept a close hold on him the whole time, pressing more kisses to his face whenever the thunder clapped. He didn’t know how to fix this- he couldn’t remove the fear- but he really wanted to try and help. “See? I knew that she would be there for you when the sky got loud.... we’re all here for you. And I may not have magic, but I’ll still fight for you. I’ll do whatever it takes to help.”

 “Thank you so much, Dearest...” Caleb hummed, a small but still-frightened smile curling his lips up. “I love you so much... I know you’d come find me if I ran off like that. But I... I don’t think I’ll feel the need to run anymore... as long as you’re by my side.” The tears were subsiding, and Caleb was gently running his hand over Molly’s arm as he held him. He shivered a little bit, the storm having made the breeze blowing through the slightly-open window quite cold. “One thing I’m not afraid of... with fire... is making a fireplace glow.” He sat up, moving his hands a bit and pushing a fireball into the fireplace.

 “I’ll always find you, my darling. Always. But I do hope you don’t have to continue running when storms come our way. I’ll be by your side, as will Nott.” Molly promised genuinely. He’d go to the ends of the world to help this man. He gently moved a hand up and wiped his tears with his thumb, trying to clear his face. “Fire can be dangerous, but you know... it also can be quite BEAUTIFUL.” He said softly, meaning both Caleb and the fireplace honestly. He nuzzled him. 

“I know you love my wizardry...” he chuckled, moving back into Molly’s arms after the renewed fire started heating the place again. He was no longer shaking, finding wonderful comfort in Mollymauk’s arms. “And I love how great you are with your swords, along with your charisma and always being so perfect in general...”

Molly was quick to pull Caleb back into his arms, eagerly wrapping back up around him. "Hmmm- I think we can add 'your praise' to the list of things I love about you." he teased. Molly didn't exactly have low self esteem, he was Mollymauk Tealeaf and he loved him, but that didn't make praise and less enjoyable to hear. Especially when it was coming from a man he adored. "I'm glad I impress you so much... I had a feelign you'd be a bit hard to impress, you're wonderful enough to earn a high standard."

“I certainly have no problem praising you, Sweetheart,” Caleb said. “And I hope that one day, I will actually be worthy of your praise of me. As for you impressing me, Molly, I’ve been impressed with you far longer than I was ever unimpressed.”

Molly kissed his forehead, then lifted his chin and kissed him firmly. “I love your praises, truly.  And I love impressing you. In every single way,” he hummed and kissed him again. “You’re already more than worthy of my praise, but I’ll be happy to lavish it upon you until you realize how truly worthy of it you are.”

Caleb blushed a very deep red, returning the kiss firmly and happily, wrapping his arms around Molly. “I love you so much... You’re far too good to me.”

Molly hummed lightly when the kiss was returned but didn't push it further than that. He didn't want to push Caleb too much and risk making him uncomfortable with anything, especially since they were just starting off their relationship. "Stop- don't say that. You are more than worthy of me. I promise."

Caleb hummed happily, not really feeling the need to talk any more at the moment. What he wanted to do now was... “Shall I return the favor, Sweetheart?” He enjoyed being taken, but he enjoyed doing the taking just as much. The storm was starting to move away, and being in Molly’s arms was making him much more at ease in the storm’s wake.

Molly tilted his head, jewelry clinking. The mood had become so centered on making sure Caleb was all right that it was still his main focus. Even though he was normally the first to jump to innuendo, he was more concerned with making sure Caleb was okay. "And what do you mean by that, darling?" he asked- unsure if he meant just the praise.

Caleb chuckled, kissing him deeply and passionately. His hand drifted down to Molly’s thigh, moving very close to the inside of his leg as they kissed, the other hand on his cheek. “I was wondering if you’d like me to do to you what you did to me a little while ago... Would you like me to fuck you, Mollymauk?”

Molly immediately started purring, spreading his thighs eagerly to make room for whatever Caleb wanted to do. HE also pressed his cheek into Caleb's hand, eyes fluttering shut. "Gods, of course." he said softly, a grin growing across his face. "I could do this all night, I'd love for you to fuck me. Make me all yours, Caleb."

Caleb’s hand found a place fully on that gorgeous violet cock that belonged to his lover, stroking up and down along the string of adornments gently, focusing on the head after a few moments. “I can hardly wait to be inside you... but I want to eat your ass first...”

His purring got louder and he pushed his hips forwards, whining softly. At the mention of Caleb eating his ass his eyes shot open, and he lit up as brightly as the fireplace. “Oh my gods, please, Caleb. I’ve dreamt of that for so long now- id kill to have hat gorgeous tongue up my ass.”

Caleb growled possessively, moaning softly. “I want to see your face as I fuck you, but for now, I want you on your hands and knees... with your tail wrapped around my neck...” The danger of being choked out was exciting to him.

He whimpered at the growl. Oh gods he could get used to that, he could really get used to Caleb being possessive in bed. “Didn’t take you for the choking type,” He teased, “You are full of surprises.” He forced himself to stop being so wrapped around Caleb and sat back, getting onto his hands and knees

 “Ja, and I never thought you’d be any kind of submissive, but here we are...” Caleb said, a hand swatting Molly’s ass lightly. As he watched the tiefling get onto his hands and knees, he purred and licked his lips. “What a gorgeous sight you are, Sweetheart... Literally my violet moon...”

Molly laughed, pushing his ass up. "I'm a man of many surprises, what can I say. Sure- being in control is fun but I suppose I'll always have a soft spot for someone completely dominating me," he admitted, glancing back at Caleb over his shoulder. "I'm all yours, darling. This sight is all for you."

 “One of these nights, I’m going to braid your tail into a rope rig and tie you up with it...” Caleb said, curling Molly’s tail around his finger gently. He brought the end down and kissed the little arrowhead softly before moving into position. “I’m afraid as a human,  not going to be able to go as deep with my tongue as I might like.” He kissed at the little hole, his tongue moving out to lick and tease. “Mmmm...”

Molly's tail carefully curled back around Caleb's fingers, wrapping around his wrist momentarily before letting him go back into position. "Gods- please. You can't tease me like that. My tail is... really sensitive- I mean _really_ sensitive. That sounds amazing." He rambled excitedly, gripping onto the already torn bed sheets to prepare himself. These were going to be shredded by the end of the night. Molly gasped loudly, shuddering as soon as Caleb started. He pushed his ass back eagerly.

 “I’m not sure which uber-sensitive part of you I like more... Your tail or your horns...” Caleb said, holding Molly’s ass in place firmly. “Please, Mein Lieber, hold still...” His tongue licked more firmly on the hole before pushing in, past the ring of muscle. The taste was... very sweet, like a honey barbecue sauce had permeated his flesh. “Mmmmmm...”

"I guess you'll have to play with both to test it out," he said happily, moaning softly. "And I- I'm trying, but it's difficult when you were gifted with such a tongue." He said, though admittedly he wasn't putting that much effort into staying still. He liked being a bit difficult as a sub, especially when it got his lover to really put him into place. So even if he stilled his ass some his tail kept moving above him. "Gods, please- I want more, Caleb."

 _“You’ll get more when that pretty tail of yours wraps around my neck...”_ Caleb said in Infernal. He swatted Molly’s ass again, this time just a little harder than before. He knew that the tiefling was being intentionally naughty, and that only pushed him forward in his role as a dominant in this moment. He pushed his tongue back in, moving further and further in. He wasn’t sure how far in the tiefling sweet spot was, so he began circling the inside as best he could. With one hand, he gently brought Molly’s tail down, stilling for a moment to remind him what he needed to be doing.

Molly's tail lashed at the infernal, swatting the bed next to Caleb with an audible sound. It repeated the motion again when he was swatted. "C'mon- c'mon I can take more than that you know I can." he said, moaning loudly as Caleb pushed further in. The sweet spot was a bit further in, but this was still amazing. It took him a few moments to get enough motor control of his tail to wrap it around Caleb's neck, the tail liked to have a mind of its own. But he got it secure around, keeping it fairly loose for now. He'd definitely end up tightening it from pleasure and didn't want to risk actually hurting him. "There- there, now come on, start moving again."

When given the challenge to give him more to take, Caleb growled deeply, giving Molly a rather hard smack to his ass. He wanted more? Caleb would give him more. He gripped Molly's hips harshly, his tongue jutting out as far as he could go, as deeply inside of Molly as he could go, and with enough continued movement around the inside as he could. He wondered what the sensation must be of having his beard and mustache pressing into the sensitive skin between those wonderful asscheeks, and as he continued to tongue-fuck Molly, he growled deeper, more possessively. "Mmmmmmm...."

Molly shuddered, tail tightening into place around Caleb's neck. "Fuck-" he gasped out, shredding more of the sheets. It wasn't long before Molly was panting, moaning Caleb's name loudly every few seconds in pleasure. "You- you're so fucking good at this- more- c'mon give me more-" he pleaded, pushing his ass further back. It was like he was trying to grind against Caleb's face, trying to rub the stubble further against his sensitive ass. It was an odd feeling at first, but it wasn't long before Molly was crying out from the pleasure of the slight burn. He was already hard again and leaking.

 _'So needy you are...'_ Caleb chuckled telepathically, of course in Infernal. _'Mollymauk Tealeaf, you are an insatiable creature, I swear to all the gods... And I love you for it...'_ With each begging moan, Caleb smacked his ass, knowing now that the tiefling absolutely loved it when he did that. _'You love pain, and I'm more than happy to give it to you...'_ He didn't want to risk insulting him by calling him a little boy, but it was so damn tempting. His face was as close to Molly as it could get, and he was having a bit of trouble breathing. _'Gods, Molly... I just love hearing you cry out like this... Just imagine how good it will feel when I've buried my cock deep inside this wonderful ass of yours...'_

Molly cried out loudly with each smack. Every hit just got him closer, honestly setting up a cycle of him moaning desperately and Caleb smacking him again for it. "Please- please- please never stop. I never want you to fucking stop." he begged, screwing his eyes shut. It didn't matter if Caleb was eating him out or fucking him- he just needed Caleb touching him somehow. He never wanted this to end. He reached down without asking and started pumping his cock, wanting all the stimulation he could get.

'My Little Prince,' Caleb said, honoring the begging requests that he not stop. 'Leave your cock alone, Kitten... I don't want you cumming without my permission.' He gave Molly a very solid strike on his ass to reinforce this, and his control in the situation. 'If you cum without getting my permission, then the next one will be long and drawn out... and I'll deny you multiple times before I give you completion again... And you don't want that, do you, Kitten?'

Molly shuddered from the names. He could get used to those- he could definitely get off on those. "Fuck," He pumped his cock a few more times brattily before forcing his hand away, back to ripping at the sheets. "Y-yes-" he cut himself off before throwing a sir into the mix. Would that be okay? He had just enough of his brain thinking about more than the pleasure in his ass to pause at it. "I wanna cum- darling, you are so fucking amazing at this and I want to cum so fucking badly.”

‘ _You can call me Sir or Master if you’d like, Kitten..._ ’ Caleb said, smiling against his skin. He could hear the restraint the tiefling was showing in his words. ‘ _And as for cumming, you’ll need to wait. I will be inside you when you cum... not before.’_

Molly nodded eagerly. "Thank you, sir," He said gratefully, glad to be able to say it without holding back. "I-thank you- fuck- thank you so much for eating me out so damned well... master," he added on, mostly testing out the second name. HE liked it- yeah. He could enjoy Caleb being his master.

“Such a good kitten...” Caleb breathed as he pulled his tongue away and spoke normally. Molly’s tail was still tightly wrapped around his neck, and he felt it tighten ever so slightly as he pulled back. “Oooh, Molly, I’d love to have you choke me a little with this tail of yours...”

Molly whined loudly in protest when Caleb pulled away, mourning the loss of his tongue. His tail tightened in protest. "Please- why'd you stop?" he whimpered and shook his head. He had to force the remaining pieces of his brain to function. "If- if it gets too tight you tap me three times, okay?" he said firmly before tightening his tail.

"Don't whine at your Master..." Caleb said, delivering another smack to Molly's ass. "And yes, I will do that, so don't worry about hurting me... I look forward to seeing the marks and bruises from you..." Very carefully, he reached for the lube bottle and coated his fingers in it, wanting to make sure his lover was fully prepared for him. He wasn't huge, but he was by no means small either, and he didn't want to hurt him... too much. "Tell me, Little Prince... and be honest... How do I compare in size to the other men you've been with, hmm? I can see you being quite the size queen..."

He moaned, whining again as if just to be a brat. He never would have guessed Caleb had such a dominant streak in him, but he fucking loved it. By all the gods he was a lucky man. With the reassurance Caleb would be okay he got back onto all fours since he hadn’t been told to move otherwise. “You’re... you’re up there, sir.” He said carefully, dropping his head to the side as he thought. “I.... I can’t say you’re wrong there- I like being stuffed and sometimes the bigger the better... if you want me to be honest though I’ve had a few larger than you, the type of thing you don’t think should actually feel good but does?” He tried to explain

"Thank you for being honest, My Love," Caleb said with a soft, warm smile. "I may have to find some way of making myself bigger, even just temporarily..." With little further warning, he poked two lubed-up fingers into Molly's hole, sliding slowly up inside as far as he could go, knowing exactly when those fingers found the sweet spot deep inside of him.

Molly sighed in relief. He wasn’t sure how Caleb would take to Molly talking about past lovers so he was glad he made the right decision in telling him the truth. He noticeably relaxed, giving in to whatever Caleb wanted right now. “You don’t have to do that, darling...” he said softly. “You don’t have to modify yourself,” he cut himself off suddenly with a high pitched moan, tail tightening itself again. He cried out again, loudly, and jerked his hips when it found his prostate. “There! Therethererhere-“

Caleb swallowed a bit when he felt the tightening of the tail around his neck, just to get used to it. It wasn't cutting off air, but it was noticeably cutting off blood flow, making him a little bit lightheaded. "Oh, don't worry, Sweetheart... I wouldn't change if it wasn't worth it or was too difficult." Caleb pressed his fingers against that spot when he heard the amazing reaction from him. "Oh, fuck yes... Fall apart for me... You're doing a wonderful job..."

The way he was positioned Molly couldn't see Caleb's face so he could just trust that Caleb would tap out or indicate if the length around his neck became too much to handle. "Good-good... you're fucking perfect how you are," he mumbled then jerked his hips again. "Oh my god- come on I can take more than that, sir. Pleaseplease-" He started to babble as the pressure was applied to his prostate, every touch there making him feel dizzy

Caleb grinned, and slipped another finger very quickly into the tight hole, moving quite a bit more now, leaning in and biting down on the top of Molly's left asscheek. "Mmmm... I love you begging like that... I won't make you work too hard tonight... but I may have to make you beg more later..." Another hard smack to the ass, and finally, the fourth finger was added to him, starting to move as quickly as he could without the fear of hurting the tiefling. "Gods, you're so tight... Won't be long now... and I'll be buried deep inside of you..."

Molly arched his back and cried out, once again absolutely shredding the sheets with his claws as he tried to find his footing. "Fuck-please-" he whimpered. He'd work as hard as Caleb wanted him too tonight, as long and as hard as he desired because all he wanted right now was to please him. He'd beg for hours if Caleb wanted that. "Please-gods- fuck-" he groaned, leaking precum at this point. "I need you in me- I fucking need you inside of me yesterday, sir,"

 “Such a good little prince...” Caleb moaned, using just a little more of the lube to coat himself and get ready to impale Molly with his cock. Removing his fingers, he prompted Molly to lay on his back and lift his legs so that his ankles rested on Caleb’s shoulders. He then slid his dick teasingly between the cheeks before very suddenly pushing all the way in with a loud moan followed by a shuddering cry. “M-Molly!”

Molly dropped his head back, preening under the pet name. He loved being a brat and getting shoved into place, but there was also something to be said for praises and his love for being Caleb’s little prince. God he loved it. He groaned softly as he started to feel Caleb’s length, and matched Caleb’s cry as he pushed in. “ _Fuck!_ “ he cursed in infernal, bucking his hips forwards. “Yes- yes, sir?”

 “Oh, Molly, this is better than I... could have ever imagined!” Caleb moaned, starting to move after catching his breath a little. “Gods, you’re wonderful... and you feel so good... My Kitten... You’re being so good too...”

Molly arched his back off the bed, feet digging in. “Mmmmmm- Please- please keep talking to me like this,” he gasped out, a few small whines escaping between his words. “You feel so fucking good and I- I fucking love you praising me.”

“Mmmmm, I love praising you, my good little prince... even when you’re a brat...” he said, looking down into Molly’s face. He moved inside him, the tail still around his neck as he fucked him, angling himself to start hitting Molly’s prostate with each thrust. That lightheaded feeling was perfect, and only made Caleb more eager to fuck his lover into the mattress. “Mollymauk... You feel so good... You make me want to fill you up with my cum... Fuck yeah! Fuck!”

Molly couldn't help the small shriek of pleausre that escaped him when Caleb started pounding his prostate. His face was on the verge of blissed out, he was close to just fully going into subspace underneath Caleb. "Please-please fucking do- I need this I need you to fill me up, Caleb." He moaned, dropping hsi head back. His tail kept tightening around Caleb's neck. It was honestly taking a lot of willpower to keep the tail there, all it wanted to do was start mindlessly thumping on the bed besides him.

Caleb could see that Molly was about to enter a full-on subspace, and that made him quite happy. "Let yourself go into that space, Kitten..." he crooned. "Let go... Give into the pleasure of being at my mercy..." It wouldn't be long now, and Caleb would be giving him what he wanted. "Soon... Very soon..."

Molly looked up at him, meeting his eyes. For a moment something in him hesitated. He didn't go fully into subspace with a lot of people- it took a lot of trust for him to let all his defenses down and he didn't want to do that in any one-night fling. But this... this wasn't a one-night fling. This was Caleb- someone he knew and someone he could trust. With a small nod he exhaled and closed his eyes, letting the rest of his mind slip under Caleb's words. "Yes-yes, master." he mumbled then groaned again.

Hearing those words of complete submission, Caleb couldn't hold back any longer, and with a loud cry of Molly's name, and several curses in Infernal, he came deep inside of the tiefling. "Oh gods, Mollymauk! Yes, you're such a wonderful kitten! My darling Prince! Oh, you feel so good around me!"

Molly cried out loudly, eyes locked onto Caleb as he tried to take in every detail as he came. He wanted to remember this image for the rest of his life. "Fuck- thank you-" he gasped out, whimpering and writhing slightly under him. He shuddered from the praise as well, achingly close. He couldn't help but grind back against Caleb as he came, wanting to give him as much stimulation as possible.

 “Oh gods, Mollymauk!” he cried out. “It’s almost time... for you to cum... my precious kitten...” he said, reaching up to Molly’s horns again as he started to come down off the orgasm high. “But you must beg your Master for this...”(edited)

Molly's cock twitched and he pushed his head closer to Caleb's hands, wordlessly trying to get him to fondle his horns more. Everything was so sensitive right now it was amazing, and his tail kept tightening then loosening in a pattern every few moments. "Please- pleasepleasepleaseplease-" Molly started begging without any protest. "I want to cum so fucking badly -- please let me! I-I'll be good for you, master. I promise, sir. I'll do anything you want just let me cum- please let me cum"

 “Such wonderful promises, Kitten...” Caleb said, fondling his horns as he so obviously wanted. “Then, my beloved Prince... Cum as hard as your body will let you. Make us filthy with it, and I’ll wash us both as a reward... Cum now!”

Molly's babbling and begging dissolved into incoherent sounds. Most partners didn't pay this much attention to his horns, unless he pointed it out people didn't realize how sensitive they really were. He writhed underneath Caleb, crying out loudly as he came on command. "_Yes-yesyesyesyes-" He managed to get out as he rode his orgasm as long as he could. IT felt amazing- Caleb was fucking amazing. He couldn't ask for better.

 “Good kitten...” Caleb crooned, still holding onto the horns and stroking them. He felt the splash of purple-white liquid on his chest and chin. “Fucking amazing... and I love how sweet you taste...”

Molly shuddered again. He made a complete mess that managed to cover both some of his own stomach and landing over on Caleb. Seeing Caleb, his master, covered in his cum really did something for him. He whimpered, squirming and moving his head about. "Was I good for you, sir?" he said softly

 “Oh, yes, Sweetheart, you were amazing for me...” Caleb whispered, carefully and reluctantly pulling out so that he could lay atop Molly. He kissed him sweetly, actually relishing the feeling of Molly’s cum smearing between them as their bodies molded together. “So very very good... You’re a good kitten...”

Molly whined again at the loss of contact as Caleb pulled out but let him. His tail lazily unwrapped itself from his neck and dropped onto the bed besides them, curling and uncurling itself absentmindedly. "Mmmm- good," he mumbled and hugged Caleb closely. "You know I rather like being good for you... I like being your kitten,"

“Molly, you are a wonderful kitten and I love you,” Caleb said, kissing him again. “To Hell And back...”


End file.
